


laurel can’t sleep cause she’s gay and in love

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: But whatever, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Some angst?, They discuss the feelings surrounding vince’s death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: The title says it all really lol
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	laurel can’t sleep cause she’s gay and in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry this is so short, but I have a headache rn and couldn’t figure out a better title/description so here you go lol. Hope you like it. It’s not beta’d cause I never beta it, so if there is mistakes that’s why 🤠 Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

Laurel was having a hard time sleeping on Dinah’s couch. Not because it was particularly uncomfortable, but because her mind was occupied with something else. More like someone else.

Laurel came to 2040 to help Mia out and save Bianca, but she’d be lying if she didn’t say one of the biggest reasons was because of Dinah.

Laurel thought back to her time on Earth 2. She thought having time away would get rid of her feelings for Dinah, but the feelings only grew stronger. She ended up talking about it with Sara, telling Sara about how someone back on Earth 1 stole her heart. Laurel should’ve knew that distance would’ve only made her heart grow fonder, but she thought it would be different in her case.

Laurel had certainly been with others and she had loved others, but none of them came close to Dinah. Dinah made Laurel want to be better, she made Laurel feel things, and most importantly she helped Laurel feel like a human again. Laurel thought she would never leave her life of crime, but she did and she knows that Dinah was a big help in that.

Laurel was in love. It kept her up at night, like this night for example. She wanted to have Dinah close to her, feel how it felt to lie next to her in bed. She wanted to kiss her desperately, feel her lips against her own. She knew it was wishful thinking, but she couldn’t help but wonder.

Laurel was so wrapped in her own thoughts that she didn’t even notice Dinah come down the stairs until she heard a soft voice, “Laur? What’s got you up?”

Laurel looked over at Dinah and felt her heart skip. Her hair was a bit messy from her lying down, no makeup on, looking incredibly beautiful that it took Laurel’s breath away. God she’s got it bad. Laurel swallowed thickly before responding, “I can’t sleep.”

“Don’t like the couch?” Dinah asked, making her way over to Laurel.

Laurel watched her every movement and knew she couldn’t tell Dinah the reason she couldn’t sleep, “I just have a lot going through my head.”

Dinah nodded, stood up, and held out her hand, “Come on.”

Laurel slowly moved her hand to Dinah’s, but not before asking, “Come where?”

“To my room. I’m sorry I should’ve never put you on the couch.” Dinah apologized, before sliding her hand into Laurel’s.

Laurel couldn’t believe how well their hands fit together, but then realization hit her, “You want me to come in there with you?”

Dinah nodded before tugging Laurel’s hand, encouraging her to stand, “Please.”

Laurel stood up and felt her heart flutter. Dinah was offering her bed to her and it made Laurel incredibly soft, “I would love to.”

Dinah smiled at that and Laurel swears her heart wanted to jump out of her chest to just give itself over to Dinah. Dinah’s smile was Laurel’s favorite thing and she never wanted it to stop. Laurel followed Dinah up the stairs and into her room. Once they reached Dinah’s room, Dinah settled in on her side, patting down on the spot next to her to indicate that Laurel could come over.

Laurel walked over to her respective side of the bed, lying down as her gaze stayed on Dinah. Once she was settled, her and Dinah just lied there, staring at each other. Laurel could feel something in the air, but couldn’t decipher what that was. Laurel held in a breath when Dinah brought her hand up to her face, softly caressing her cheek. Laurel decided to break the silence, “Thanks for letting me come up here with you.”

“Sorry for not offering it sooner.”

Laurel shrugged her shoulders at that. She was grateful Dinah was even letting her stay here, let alone sharing her bed with her. Deep down Laurel still worried if Dinah hated her for killing Vince and all the other shit she’d done. Not that she could blame her. With that realization Laurel felt guilty now, believing that she forced her way here and Dinah was just being kind out of circumstance.

Dinah looked at her curiously before asking, “What’s wrong?”

“I just don’t deserve your kindness.” Laurel quietly admitted, not looking at Dinah, “Not after everything I did to you.”

Dinah tilted Laurel’s chin to have her look her in the eyes, “I choose who I want to share my kindness with and I choose to share it with you.”

“But why D? I’ve done so much to you.” Laurel took in a deep breath before continuing on, “You should hate me.”

“Don’t think that way Laur.”

“It’s hard not to. I killed him in front of you.”

Laurel expected to see anger in Dinah’s eyes, but all she saw was a look of understanding and concern. Dinah smiled softly at her before saying, “I know. I know you did, but you’re not that person anymore.”

“But-“

“Let me finish woman.” Dinah teased with chuckle before continuing on, “It hurt me for awhile yes, but you had to do what you did to survive. I also saw you hesitate to do it. You may have done that, but you’re not that same person. You grew and worked on becoming better.”

“D.....I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just want you to know I forgive you and I want you to forgive yourself.”

Laurel blinked back the tears she felt coming on, “I don’t know how.”

“I’ll help you. I’m here for you and I’ll always be here.”

Laurel smiled at Dinah and allowed her to wipe the tears away, “Thank you D, for everything.”

Laurel felt herself become more tired, yawning, and feeling herself become more relaxed from being assured from Dinah. 

Dinah wrapped her arms around Laurel’s body and pulled her closer. Laurel initially tensed at the action, but quickly relaxed when she realized that Dinah was wanting to cuddle with her. Laurel felt a kiss being placed on the top of her head and she felt like she melted at the action. These feelings were going to be the death of her.

“Laur?”

“Hmmm?”

“I just want you to know that.....” Dinah considered what to say next, but was too nervous to reveal her feelings, so instead she settled for saying, “You’re my favorite person.”

Laurel blushed at that and smiled up at Dinah, “And you’re mine.”

Dinah felt her heart flutter at Laurel saying those words. Perhaps someday it would be under a different context entirely.

Maybe one day they’ll tell each other how they feel, but for now, the call to sleep was overwhelming. They settled for what they had right now, wrapped in each other’s arm, feeling secure in one another.


End file.
